Nasal obstruction is characterized by anatomical conditions including nasal valve collapse, nasal valve obstruction, septal deviation, and medium hypertrophy. These conditions obstruct and restrict nasal airflow causing difficulties in breathing through the nose.
Limited or obstructed nasal airflow reduces the normal ventilation of sinuses. Properly ventilated sinuses allow healthy draining for cleaning of the sinuses. Without proper ventilation, sinuses may not drain properly, which can cause infections in the sinuses. Chronic sinusitis is a condition characterized by long lasting sinus infections, which are caused by obstructed or restricted nasal airflow.
Snoring is a condition characterized by rough, loud, rattling breathing, or aspiratory noise in the throat during sleep or deep coma. The characteristic snoring noise is produced by vibration of the soft palate (the soft tissue in the roof of the mouth near the throat) or vocal chords by inhaled or exhaled air. As the soft palate vibrates, the lips, cheeks, and nostrils may also vibrate, making the snoring louder.
Snoring can be caused by underlying physical or disease conditions that restrict air passages and force the patient to breathe through their mouth with exaggerated force to move air through narrowed nasal passages. Chronic snoring can be the result of obstruction of nasal airways, septal deviation, or obstructed nasal passages. Temporary snoring, or a sudden onset of snoring can be the result of congestion or swollen nasal mucus membranes, as with a cold or hay fever, or a nasal polyp.
Anatomical deformities in the airway such as septal deviation, medium hypertrophy, obstructed nasal valves and nasal valve collapse can diminish the airway size. Fat deposits around the nasal passages, as found in obesity, can make the nasal passages smaller. Poor muscle tone in the muscles of the tongue and throat, or medications and foods (such as alcohol) that relax these muscles also increase snoring.
Snoring can cause relationship problems between partners, and lead to a loss of intimacy and deterioration of relationships. Loss of sleep, or insufficient rest during sleep increases irritability, reduces memory and concentration, and decreases work performance.
A number of methods and devices have been developed to reduce or eliminate snoring. Some devices are external to the patient and include buzzer systems and alarms that wake the patient. Special pillows, neck collars, chin braces and head straps have also been tested in an effort to control snoring. When nasal obstruction, chronic sinusitis, or snoring is caused by serious deformity, surgery has been performed to remove anatomical obstructions, such as removing tonsils, or correcting medium hypertrophy, or septal deviation. For snoring, occasionally a procedure called UPPP (Uvulopalatopharyngoplasty) is recommended. This procedure acts like an internal facelift, tightening loose tissue. However, the success rate is only 50%. Laser surgery to correct airway defects is also available in some cases.
Other remedies for chronic sinusitis or snoring include prescription antibiotics, herbal and homeopathic rinses, sprays or portions, and OTC medications such as decongestants and anti-histamines. Diet and lifestyle changes may reduce snoring to some degree. Nasal valve collapse is a soft tissue condition that is inoperable. Remedies are limited to rigid and metal spring like products. Use of these type of products is limited due to the discomfort or metal taste.
Various devices have been developed for nasal congestion and obstruction relief and sinus or snore relief that keep the mouth, or nasal passages open, or the tongue depressed. Devices marketed for snoring through the dental channel can be expensive custom-fit, or inexpensive over the counter mouth pieces. Adhesive nasal strips, which are applied externally to either side of the nose, have been developed. While these strips may dilate the nasal passages to small degree, they do not work well in patients with significant anatomical deformities or obstructions in the nose. Air masks that force pressurized air into the mouth and lungs are available. These devices can be cumbersome, unsightly, painful, or expensive, and the patient may abandon these approaches in short time.
Sinusitis is another common nasal disease. Sinusitis is inflammation or infection of the mucous membranes that line the inside of the nose and sinuses. It can be caused by bacteria, viruses, and possibly by allergies. Chronic sinusitis is a prolonged sinus infection which generally last longer than 12 weeks. Chronic sinusitis is difficult to treat because it responds slowly to medications. Conventional treatment for chronic sinusitis includes oral antibiotics, nasal spray, and sinus surgery. These treatments generally cannot get directly to the source of the problem, or they may cause undesirable side effects.